


we watched the sky fall

by Mikko



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Astronomy, OT6, strange constellations zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko/pseuds/Mikko
Summary: Six good friends gather under a midnight blue sky to watch a meteor shower together





	we watched the sky fall

Blue could only imagine a night better than this.

  
Everything stood stock-still as the world held its breath. Nature had paused itself, sitting completely motionless for Blue and her boys. The summer night was somewhat humid, and the lack of a breeze was no help, but the settled atmosphere seemed so right. Had the scene moved in time with the wind, nothing would have felt so otherworldly. The grass only moved to tickle at Blue’s ankles as she kicked off her shoes and tiptoed her way through. It was this, and the from the glow of the moon and a camping lantern that gave such an unearthly aura.

  
Gansey, Noah, and Henry sat on an old blanket stolen from one of the many rooms of 300 Fox Way, laughing and speaking to a tempo comparable to the noise of the cicadas nestled into the bark of nearby trees.

  
Henry was doing most of the talking, his head laying casually on Gansey’s lap. His hands emphatically waved and moved with his cadence, and Noah sat a foot or so away with his eyes following their erratic pattern religiously. Gansey laughed at the key moments in Henry’s stories and seemed engaged with what he had to say. But Blue saw him glance once at her as she approached, coming from the parking lot where the dreamed Pig was parked, still warm from running. Henry, following Gansey’s gaze, smiled and gave her a quick wink as he continued his monologue.

  
Blue squeezed herself between the two boys sitting up straight and placed her head on Gansey’s shoulder.

  
“So, where are Thelma and Louise?” Henry asked, throwing his hands down to the blanket. “They’re late.”

  
Blue responded with a light smirk. “I texted Adam earlier, they’ll be here before it starts.”

  
And, speak of the devil, the black BMW tore up the hill much faster than the posted speed limit. Whatever calm that had existed in the space before Ronan’s arrival shattered as he blew in. He’d long since taken the muffler off and his hand didn’t leave the car’s horn the whole way up the long, concrete driveway. Blue and the boys jerked their heads to watch as Ronan parked haphazardly next to the Pig, Adam hanging out of the passenger side window.

  
“Assholes,” Henry said under his breath, though he smiled. Blue was quick to have a bit of her own fun.

  
“Hey, buddy, what are you compensating for?” She yelled across the lot.

  
Ronan didn’t give a verbal answer, but even from their distance she could see he held up a single finger in her direction. Adam laughed in response and began a light jog over to the group, Ronan trailing behind with his hands shoved into his pockets.

  
“You’re late, Parrish,” Henry mocked as Adam plopped down onto the grass beside Noah. “Now, this is the sort of behavior I’d expect from Lynch, but— “

  
“Shut up,” Ronan said, finally joining the group. “It’s barely midnight, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

  
“Hey, moon’s fullest at midnight.” Henry leaned up and stretched out his shoulders. “Forecast says that’s when we’ll see the most action— it’d be your own fault if you missed anything.” Blue could tell that he wanted to egg Ronan on. Part of her wanted to see what would happen if he did, but the other, more sensible part of her, knew that she really, really did not.

  
“Fellas, please, do we really want to do this?” Gansey puts his hands up in defensive manner.

  
Henry and Ronan looked away from each other, a silent truce made, and stared at Gansey. It was unclear who was the first to break, but one of them let out a low snicker that soon led to a boisterous round of laughter. Noah giggled along, and Blue raised an eyebrow.

  
“’Fellas’? I didn’t know you were a ‘fellas’ kind of guy, Dick.” She said. The snickering grew louder behind her.

  
Gansey’s face flushed a light pink, barely noticeable under the cover of dark.

  
“I thought I’d try it out,” He said, defeated. “Does it really not work?”

  
“No, no,” She tried not to smile too much. “I think it suits you,”

  
“Fine, I get the message.”

  
Once more the group erupted into a bout of youthful energy, a cacophony against the night. Everyone was speaking over each other and the atmosphere was filled with their tired laughter, fueled by adrenaline.

  
Noah was the one to bring them back to reality.

  
“Look,” he said, and pointed.

  
Blue was the first to break away from the noise and follow Noah’s gaze to the starred sky. At first, it was a single meteor that flashed across the deep navy of the Virginian sky, but ten more followed in rapid succession. She gripped Noah’s shoulder with one hand and swatted at Gansey’s chest with her other, catching the attentions of both he and Henry. Their voices trailed off as they viewed the meteor shower at its full force; awed by the lights dancing across the sky. Ronan and Adam watched, too, pulling themselves closer in the group.

  
Somehow, after some trial and error, they all fit on the blanket, pressed against one another. In the already humid Virginian air, the heat and sweat was annoying but bearable when their attention wasn’t on their discomfort. Blue looked at the faces of each of the boys, watching them just as thoroughly as they watched the stars fall.  
The light from the camping lantern showed a simplified silhouette of the group at large. From far away, she was sure they looked like one figure, six people mashed together watching the sky fall, warm and sweaty but content.

  
Blue let out a sigh, nestling further into the nest they had created.

  
“Tonight’s a good night, fellas.” She said.

  
The boys around shook with a small convulsion of laughter. Together, they sat back on elbows and leaned against shoulders. Noah’s head rested on Blue’s lap, his feet propped on Ronan’s shins.

  
They were quiet, static, until Gansey spoke up.

  
“Why does Jane get to say fellas?”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written for the Strange Constellations fanzine, run by thezinezone on tumblr. It was so much fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
